Incredible
Incredible is Brandon Hiltons Eleventh Studio Album, which realeased in 2003 under columbia Record Label. Background Information Incredible is Brandons Eleventh Studio Album which was his first album to be Realeased on Full Digital CD. it was realeased on October 15, 2003, The Album sold 80,000 copys which only made it a gold certifacated album. The First Single off the album "Wanna Sing" was performed live in 1999 and realeased as a single in 1999 as a demo for the columbia record label which the song made it in 2001. The Second Single "Butterfly" was a dedication to Hiltons first born child "Trevour Hilton" who was born in 2000 the same time the single realeased which gave promotion to Incredible and got this single popular. The Album was originally shecduled for fall 2000 but then was pulled to 2001 and then spring 2002, then it finally realeased in fall 2003. The Reason why it was pulled back late was due to Brandon Hiltons new born child and his divoriced and contreversie over child custody with Mary Lynn. Promotion Issue In 2003 Columbia Records said they will not promote the album Incredible so Brandon Hilton was asking for a reason why and their response was to promote other artists that were better which made brandon and his fans request promotion for the album. This album was promoted in his 2003- 2004 tour in decemeber to june which didn't give it much promotion and with only 24 tour dates he had to promote it. Since Columbia Records would not promote it he lefted the label in 2004. In 2005 Columbia Records apologized for not promoting the album and gave it platinium certification. Singles Wanna Sing: Wanna Sing was the first single realeased on the album, it was realeased in 1999 as a demo for columbia records and it came up on the album as the first single in 2003. Butterfly: Butterfly was the second single realeased on the album, it was realeased in 2000 as a dedication for his first born "Trevour" and showed up on the final cut of the album. Rock It Out: Rock It Out is the third and best known single from the incredible album, it was realeased in 2002 and hit alot of billboard charts, the music video featured beyonce and usher which came out in 2002, it was planned as a tour title by its self. This did show up as the lead single on the final cut of the album incredible. Cry(Promo Single) ': Cry was realeased in 2002 as a promo single to the album and showed up on the final cut. 'Incredible: Incredible was the promo single realeased on the same day as the album was just to show even more promotion. Method: Method was the sixth single off the album incredible which realeased in 2003 the same day as incredible singl was realeased and the same day the album realeased to show alot of promotion then the music video came out a week later, Which was when columbia records announced they wont be promoting "Incredible". Break Out: Break Out was the seventh and final single off the album, it realeased in decemeber 2003 and had a music video 2 weeks later, it was on the final cutt of the album and was recorded as a promo track in 1999 and 2000. Tracklisting # Intro # Rock It Out # Butterfly # See Through # Thankful # Method # Incredible # Can't Wait # Break Out # Shattered Glassfeaturing. G-Man # Go Into Heaven # Cry # Wanna Sing # Lost In Time # Imagination # You Are My Life # Country Down # Shine Light # Say Good- Bye Bonus Tracks # Whoops(Remix) # Happened # Size Of The Boat Realease History Chart Performance